In A Time of Need
by TheYaoiFanFictionLoverForever
Summary: Everyone finds each other in a great time of need. They all feel bad about themselves and are hated. It so happens that they walk into another world and meet each other. Now they are friends, TRUE friends and they might not want to go back to their past life. THE BIG FOUR! Rated Teen just in case. Pairings will be decided later on. Full summary inside.
1. Merida Intro

In A Time of Need

The Big Four! Yes I'm doing the big four Fanfiction. As you can see I love cartoons, so I thought hmmm maybe I'll make a Fanfiction with the Big Four! So here I am!

Summary: Everyone finds each other in a great time of need. They all feel bad about themselves and are hated. It so happens that they walk into another world and meet each other. Now they are friends, TRUE friends and they might not want to go back to their lives. But their families finally start to notice they were gone and try to bring them back. Will they say? Or will they choose to leave that life behind?

TBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFTBFT

Merida

Why? Why would mother do such a thing? Merida cried hard gripping on her loyal horse Angus as hard as she could, her knuckles turning white. Tears streamed down her face. Her flaming red hair whipping behind her as she rode as fast as she could going nowhere.

Her mother the queen of the land had ordered her to marry one of the first born of the leaders of the tribes. Only she didn't want to marry. She wanted to be _free,_ _live her life_, see new things! but all her mother wanted was for her to be a _lady. _

She had fought with her mother, tearing the tapestry that the queen had been working on for as long as Merida could remember. The queen got quite angry at Merida and threw her precious bow that her father had given her when she was young.

Now that was crossing the line. Merida had cried over her bow and backed away horrified that her mother could ever do such a thing. She ran to the stables not paying attention to the villagers and rode away on Angus.

Somewhere along the way Angus tripped on a branch sending Merida tumbling onto the hard ground. Still crying she got up suddenly she heard a rustling coming from the bushes. Curious she walked over to the bush and saw a blue light. A whisp!

She tried to get close to it but it disappeared only to reappear farther away from her. She kept on following the many whips.

"I hope I won't find Mordu here." Merida whispered and kept on walking not looking back.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

She followed the whips until they lead her into a clearing surrounded by four trees. One was painted white and was covered in frost and snow. The other one to her left was green and lush producing fruits. The one to her right was old and black and had lanterns handing from its dead branches but that tree was not a tree that seemed spooky, it seemed inviting. And last was the tree that was closets to her it had red leaves and old carvings were on the bark of the tree symbolizing that this tree was special.

In the middle of these four trees was a tree as big a mountain, it was strong and old but yet new. There was a carving on this one as well.

Merida squinted trying to read the words, "**In a time of need, I call upon thee, to take me away to the place of the free. The Big Four who started this war, shall meet again to finally choose the right path."**

(Yeah I know I suck ^w^)

Leaves swirled around her, the world was literally spinning! She was holding into the tree not daring to let go. But yet she heard a voice in her head that said /_let go!/ _her eyes widening she let go of the tree landing on the ground with a hard thump!

She got up only to see three kids like her on the ground. One boy has snow white hair and wore a blue hoodie. The other boy was small and had brown hair and freckles, he wore clothes at belonged to a Viking. And last of all was a girl with a purple dress and a lot of blond hair.

They all got up stared at each other before saying in unison "Who are you?"

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

DUN DUN DUN! Yet another cliff hanger from me! Next up Hiccup's story! **REVIEW PPL!**

I really want to thank everyone who read, favorite, followed, and reviewed my stories. I love u all!

CAUTION!,

THEYAOIFANFICTIONLOVERFOREVER


	2. Hiccup Intro

In A Time of Need

Hey everyone! I was working on this today during school. I hope most people like it and thanks for all your support on my stories. Sorry that I don't have that Yullen story out yet it's just that I have like 20 stories on my hands right now. Christmas is coming soon what are you all asking "SANTA" (parents) for this year? Now here's the next chapter this time it's Hiccup's turn!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hiccup

Father took Toothless. Hiccup cried in his bed thinking of what his father had said only a few moments ago /_You are no son of mine!_/ the words hit him, like a slap in the face. Hiccup was a Viking. His father was Stoick the Vast the leader of the Vikings. All Hiccup wanted was to be one of them.

But every time he tried to prove his worth he ended up messing things up. One night while dragons were out stealing food Hiccup captured a Night Fury. The dragon no one has ever seen and has never been killed. He tried to tell his father that he had caught a Night Fury but his father didn't believe him, no one did.

Hiccup found the Night Fury and was about to kill it when he looked into his eyes he stopped. He freed the dragon and with a growl the Night Fury disappeared. His father left to find the dragon's nest placing Hiccup in dragon training with Astrid, his crush.

He found the dragon later and found out it didn't have a tail wing. So he did what only some crazy would do, he approached the night fury and made him wing. As Hiccup got to know more about the Night Fury that he calls Toothless he realized that dragons weren't bad at all.

He passed all the tests in dragon training using the skills that he learned from Toothless. Soon he was more popular than Astrid. His father came back only to bring news that he didn't find the nest at all.

Meanwhile Astrid followed Hiccup and found out about Toothless she ran to tell the village, Hiccup takes her on a ride on Toothless and at first she didn't like it but started warming up to Toothless.

Toothless unexpectedly joins a flock of dragons and takes the pair straight into the dragon's nest, where they discover the presence of a gigantic dragon named the Red Death. When they got back Hiccup had asked Astrid to not tell the village to protect Toothless and she agrees.

The next day Hiccup had to fight a Monstrous Nightmare, he tried to reveal to everyone that dragons were not bad at all. His father yelled /_Stop the fight!_/ and angered the Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless heard Hiccup screaming and saved him from the Nightmare only to be captured himself.

As Hiccup tried to explain his actions he revealed on how to find their nest. He tried to warn his father about the Red Death but he refused to listen. And here he was now. Hiccup had heard that they would leave in four days.

Hiccup wanted to disappear to leave and take Toothless with him. But Toothless was being held in the dragon prison and Hiccup knew that that place was confusing and there were all kinds of traps. Only someone who knew the place could go in and escape. So trying to hold back tears he wrote on a piece of paper _I'm leaving, I can't live here knowing what you are about to do with Toothless and how you never __**listen**__ to me. I know what you're up against __**don't go**__. Good-bye everyone. I'm going to a place you will never find me. Don't follow me._

In a way he hoped they would follow him, it would mean that his father and everyone really did care about him. Grabbing a basket full of clothes water and food Hiccup sunk out of the house and wandered into the woods.

He noticed a path that he had never been down before and decided to see where it took him. He stopped when the trail ended it lead him into a clearing surrounded by four trees. One was painted white and was covered in frost and snow. The other one to his left was green and lush producing fruits. The one to his right was old and black and had lanterns handing from its dead branches but that tree was not a tree that seemed spooky, it seemed inviting. And last was the tree that was closets to him it had red leaves and old carvings were on the bark of the tree symbolizing that this tree was special.

In the middle of these four trees was a tree as big a mountain, it was strong and old but yet new. There was a carving on this one as well.

Hiccup read softly, "**In a time of need, I call upon thee, to take me away to the place of the free. The Big Four who started this war, shall meet again to finally choose the right path."**

Leaves swirled around him spinning. Afraid Hiccup grabbed into the tree holding on for dear life not wanting to let go. The earth seemed to spin and go round. The trees circled around him making him dizzy, he then heard a soft voice that said /_let go!_/ something about that voice seemed trusting and he let go of the tree.

He landed on the ground with a hard crash. His vision blurred for a moment then he saw three other kids. One girl was standing, she has on a fancy gown and flaming tangled red hair. The other girl was wearing a purple dress and had some LONG I mean LONG blond hair.

The boy next to him had snow white hair and pale white skin, he wore a hoodie and beside him was a shepherd's staff. All of them got up and said in unison "Who are you?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

With Toothless

Toothless woke from his sleep not shaking off the feeling that some was wrong something that involved Hiccup. He tried to escape from the chains but couldn't. Yelling and howling he finally gave up and prayed to Thor _Please don't let something bad happen to Hiccup. Please._

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHT

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter cuz next up is Rapunzel! Raise the roof! Anyways sorry for the long explanation of the whole movie I apologize. I am well aware the Hiccup could have gone to the others for help but if he did there would be no story, yes? You know what to do **REVIEW! **Oh that rhymed!

I Order You!,

THEYAOIFANFICTIONLOVERFOREVER


	3. Rapunzel Intro

In A Time of Need

Told you I would be back! This time it's Rapunzel's turn! **REVIEW**!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

She ran. Rapunzel ran as fast as she could from that MONSTER. Rapunzel was the daughter of the King and Queen, she was born thanks to the help of a magic golden flower that could heal the sick. However there was a woman called Mother Gothel who used the power of the magic golden flower to make herself young again.

She tried to cut Rapunzel's hair because it had the power of the flower, but the hair turned brown and lost its power and color. She stole Rapunzel and deep in the woods she raised the child as her own. Every day on Rapunzel's birthday the kingdom released thousands of floating lights.

Years pasted and when Rapunzel was eighteen her best friend was a chameleon called Pascal one day she finally found the courage to ask her "mother" to go to see the floating lights. Her "mother" told her that she was too young to go out. When her mother left she meet Flynn Rider the wanted thief and made an agreement with him, if he took her to see the floating lights he would get his bag back.

Flynn agreed and they headed for the castle. Along the way she meet new people and never felt so alive. After a near death experience she revealed her secret about her hair and Flynn told her that his real name was Eugene.

Her "mother" appeared and gave her Flynn's bag telling her that the bag was the only reason why he was with her. Rapunzel hid the bag. She meet Maximums a royal palace guard that hated Flynn. She had a wonderful time in the village and when the lantern festival was over Flynn almost kissed her. But then he said he had some business to take care of. Two thugs tried to take her away and sell her while Flynn was in a boat with the crown.

Her "mother" saved her and took Rapunzel home. It was then she realized that she was the lost princess. Mother Gothel tried to push the idea away but when she realized that it was too late she already knew the truth she tried to handcuff Rapunzel. She only just got away, Gothel had laughed and yelled " You think he can save you? he's to be hanged for his crimes and YOU will never escape me!"

Rapunzel knew who **he** was, Flynn was going to die! her mind rushed and he vision blurry she started to cry. She had no clue of what to do her mind blank and confused.

She ended up following a path in the woods that lead her into a clearing surrounded by four trees. One was painted white and was covered in frost and snow. The other one to her left was green and lush producing fruits. The one to her right was old and black and had lanterns handing from its dead branches but that tree was not a tree that seemed spooky, it seemed inviting. And last was the tree that was closets to her it had red leaves and old carvings were on the bark of the tree symbolizing that this tree was special.

In the middle of these four trees was a tree as big a mountain, it was strong and old but yet new. There was a carving on this one as well.

Rapunzel still crying having no clue what she was doing read, "**In a time of need, I call upon thee, to take me away to the place of the free. The Big Four who started this war, shall meet again to finally choose the right path."**

Leaves swirled around her, the world was spinning. Quickly She held into the tree very frightened. A nice beautiful voice told her softly to /_let go!/ _she immediately let go of the tree landing on the ground with a sickening crunch.

Opening her eyes she saw three kids like her on the ground. One boy has snow white hair and wore a blue hoodie next to him was a staff his eyes were the lightest of blue. The other boy was small and had brown hair and freckles, he wore clothes at belonged to a Viking though he seemed too weedy to be one. And last was the girl that was standing, she had red frizzy hair and a dark green gown that clashed well with her hair.

They all got up stared at each other before saying in unison "Who are you?"

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

UGH! This was a bitch to revise and edit and it's 12:06 at night. Ya'll better be grateful. !_**REVIEW**_!

Young Master,

THEYAOIFANFICTIONLOVERFOREVER


End file.
